Chapter 1: The start of Anxiety
by Greco Roman
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games....except from Gale's point of view


The gentle dripping of water into a tin pot wakes me. As my eyes open, I gain upon my surroundings which my sharp ears can hear: the gentle shuffling of dishware, the chirping of birds, and the calm breath of people asleep. I looked over the to the other side of the small house and see mother cleaning the dishes and organizing our small kitchen. I rise from bed and quickly get dressed into plain brown trousers and a fleece shirt. I look into the other bed and see Rory, Vick, and Posy calmly asleep. I cross over to the kitchen to my mother, Hazelle, who whispers to me, "Good morning. You ready to go hunting? Say hello to Katniss for me." I give the same greeting remembering that today was the reaping, a subject that is almost unspoken of, not only in our family but in District 12 in general since it does not represent happiness. I grab a gutted squirrel from the smoking shed with the intention of trading it for bread from the baker so that Katniss and I may share it for our breakfast.

Katniss. Catnip. A smile comes to my chapped lips as I think of her. She is the person who I truly care for besides my family and I absolutely love it when she smiles. As the weeks have gone by proceeding the reaping, a thought that has lied in my head for a long time came to my mind. Escape. I had decided that today, on this supposed "celebratory" day, I would bring it up to Katniss. I had already thought it through. We would have to take both our families because their survival is crucial and they probably couldn't live without us. Although a party of eight would be risky, it could be done. I have decide to surely propose this idea the Katniss as I reach the baker's house. As I open the door, the scent that I smelled even from outside now overcomes me in a wave of the smell of warm, fresh bread. A burly man, the baker, Mr. Mellark, greets me from the oven, "Happy Hunger Games, Gale! What have you brought me today?"

He wipes his hands on his apron as he approaches me already looking in my hands for an animal of a sort which I never fail to bring. His good natured voice shows me that he is in a good mood as I address him.

" Happy Hunger Games to you too Mr. Mellark. I just wanted to see what I could trade this squirrel for."

" Well let's see now. ..Peeta!" He calls to his son who is about 16 and I have often noticed eyeing Katniss. However, it always has baffled me what his intentions were since he never talks to her. " Bring me one of those buns we made. "Yes, thank you." He turns back to me as the boy walks off back to continue working with dough. "Will this do?" he asks.

"Excellent. Thank you!" I take the warm loaf and place it in my pack and as I leave the bakery I heard the baker cheerily call to me with the traditional wish on reaping day," May the odds be ever in your favor!" and he continues to go back to work whistling.

He must have been a very good mood, I think as I jog to the ever still fence which surrounds District 12 from supposed "flesh-eaters", but fact is, the electricity is barely ever on. This fact, however, enables Katniss and me to hunt in order to sustain our families. We then sell the meat to the ever hungry people in the Hob. After I carefully climb under the silent fence, I fetch my equipment from a hollow tree and make my way the area where Katniss and I always meet. When I notice that she has not arrived yet, I quickly think of a way to make her smile because whenever she smiles, my heart smiles back. I quickly reach for an arrow out of my quiver and pierce the perfectly formed loaf. After waiting for a while, I hear soft steps approaching the area.

"Hey, Catnip," I greet her with a smile as he pushes through a bush. "Look what I shot," holding up the pierced bread and I feel satisfaction as she smiles back at me. My fingers linger over hers as I place it in her hands. I watch as she takes out the arrow and smells the bread.

"Mm, still warm," she says with a entranced expression. "What did it cost you?" Ah, the ever caring Katniss.

"Just a squirrel," I reply with a grin. I proceed to tell her that the baker had been in a giving mood and even wished me luck in regards to the reaping.

"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we? Prim left us a cheese."

Cheese! "Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast." It is not often that I eat cheese since it is worth a pretty penny at the Hob however since Prim, Katniss's younger sister, has a goat, Katniss sometimes brings some to share. Suddenly wanting to see Katniss's smile again, I put on my best Capitol accent and say, "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" I reach to a bush for some blackberries and toss one to Katniss, " And may the odd--"

I watch her catch it in her mouth and savor it for a second and then say, "-be ever in your favor!" Sure enough I see her smile as we say our sarcastic greeting since the reaping is never something to be excited about. In District 12, we either have to poke fun of the reaping or seriously fret it. However if we do the latter option, all of District 12 youth would lock themselves in a room and never come out. I sit down and prepare the bread while Katniss collects a few berries from the surrounding bushes.

We spend about 10 minutes eating and after a longer pause and much debating in my head, I quietly say, " We could do it, you know."

"What?" She asks.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could do it." For a second, I realize that I had not mentioned the kids, just to see what she responds. However her face is filled with shock. I quickly add after receiving no response, "If we didn't have so many kids, that is."

Although I had meant our siblings and she had understood this, she says in the same quiet voice I had used, " I never want to have kids."

"I might. If I didn't live here," I reply, still hoping for a positive response.

"But you do," Katniss replies with a cool tone.

Somewhat angered since I had thought that she, of all people, would understand, I reply shortly, "Forget it."

After eating the rest of our meal in silence, Katniss cautiously asks, after a while that she deems it okay to change the subject, " What do you want to do?"

"Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight, " I answer with a steady tone although I still feeling a little hurt with her previous comments.

We spend the time until the afternoon collecting various foods and some catching some fish. On our way home, we stop by the Hob to sell our game and receive some paraffin from Greasy Sae in return for half our greens that we collected. Although we could receive a better price elsewhere, Katniss and I always provide her with items from the woods because she is always a consistent buyer. After we finish our selling, we stop by the mayor's house to sell the strawberries which we also collected since the mayor is especially fond of them. We are greeted by Madge, the mayor's daughter who is about the same age as Katniss.

With some mock in my voice, I comment, "Pretty dress." That expensive dress including the gold pin that I notice could be spent for so much other useful things.

However her response confuses me a bit, " Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" Urgh! These rich folk can really take it out of me. All they ever think of is how to frivolously spend their money and what party they could have in the afternoon.

"You won't be going to the Capitol. What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old," I respond coolly, irritated that she can mock me so when I have to work every little bit for what I eat.

Katniss sides with her saying that it's not Madge's fault that she doesn't need so much entries. Still annoyed, I admit that, but I do add with a sneer that that is just the way it is.

Eager to leave, I hurry the process and we leave with money for the strawberries. As we leave, Madge and Katniss exchange good luck wishes. Katniss and I walk towards the Seam quietly because I'm still fuming at the arrogance of Madge. After we divide our plunder, we get ready to part.

"See you in the square," Katniss says.

"Wear something pretty," I say. Although I'm still dwelling upon the things said today, I still want to see Katniss being beautiful in a dress to match Madge who always has something pretty on. We part and as I start to head back home, the ominous thought of the reaping starts to get to me.


End file.
